Worst Things Could Happen!
by EverlastingThoughts
Summary: hehe i am truly evil. um... ch. 4 is up sess/kag opposite attract!!!
1. Default Chapter

I love Inuyasha. Not inuyasha, but sesshomaru and kagome are total opposites to attract!!!!!  
  
I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!!! BUT I LVU FULFFY-SAN!!!!!!  
  
Worst Things could happen!!!! Chapter One: The worst  
  
Kagome walked along the corridor towards the apartment she rented for the next four years of college.  
  
Sighing Kagome looked around the spaceous living room that's she was sure wouldn't be spaceous soon as her roommate arrived.  
  
Hearing the door knob turn kagome startled turned around to see a tall silvered haired youngman.  
  
Walking over kagome held out her hand and asked, "Sesshomaru Fuji?"  
  
Sesshomaru looked stoticly at the young woman in front of him and asked, "yes?"  
  
Startled by his harsh tone Kagome said, "I am your roommate."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and walked away from her towards his 'room'. Walking in he saw kagome walk into her room calling out, "If you need anything just ask I have been her all week."  
  
All week? Jeez she must be on schedule. Looking around his temporarily for the next four years he sighed and thought, ' oh well might as well get use to it.'  
  
Kagome muttered, "sheesh he has been rude argh!!!!"  
  
Walking into the kitchen Kagome slipped on the newly mopped tiled floor she cleaned previously today. Without realizing it Kagome felt a bare of arms catch her at her waist. Looking up she saw sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru glared at the girl as he 'accidently' caught her from falling.  
  
Kagome said meekly, "I'm sorry, but thank you for catching me."  
  
No reply  
  
No reply  
  
No reply  
  
Kagome sighed and said, "my name is Kagome Higurashi."  
  
Standing up away from him she looked away picking up the mop from earlier that day.  
  
Sesshomaru watched kagome with interest and annoyance thinking, 'I was foolishly stuck with a klutzy, flaky and annoying roommate.'  
  
While sesshomaru was in deep thought kagome was in her own 'zone' thinking about her 'roommate'. 'Who in the world does her think he is?'  
  
Sesshomaru looked up at kagome with a emotionless stare and said, "Next time you may not be so lucky as someone to catch you. For your annoyance I will not tolerate it as far as that!"  
  
Kagome not knowing what snapped glared venomously at her roommate and said icily, "Sesshomaru I noticed you have just moved in all right, but please for pity sake if you're a jerk let me know before I snap or slap you with out regret!"  
  
Sesshomaru stunned slightly by her outburst said briskly, "I know an annoyance when I see one. That is you!"  
  
Turning around kagome went to the fridge and pulled out the preparations for a lunch meal. Smiling ruefully she called out, "Sesshy-chan lunch will be ready soon if you would like some."  
  
Sesshomaru winced and muttered, "She sure knows how to hit the right nerves."  
  
Kagome hummed and looked at the prepared lunch and said softly, "its ready!"  
  
Sesshomaru decided to call a truce for the day he walked out to find a gourmet lunch prepared fit for a king. Smiling he thought, 'poison I just bet its poison.' '  
  
Looking from his plate and at kagome he muttered, "Bottoms up!"  
  
Kagome laughed softly and said, "I have an idea why don't we call a truce. We obviously have to work out some problems before either of us will truly get along."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and said, "I have to agree with you, but I surely thought the food was poison."  
  
Kagome smiled wickedly and answered, "oh trust me if it was poisoned you would definitely know!"  
  
Sesshomaru swallowed uneasily as kaogme finished her lunch and proceed to the smaller room adjoined to left of the dining room.  
  
Deciding to use humor for once sesshomaru called out, "help! I am can't breathe! I am choking!"  
  
Kagome terrified ran into the dining room to see the emotionless sesshomaru she met rolling on the floor laughing his pants off. Taking the dish towel she chucked it at him and yelled, "So much for you being a jerk, but also a humorous, emotionless jerk!"  
  
Please Please Please Please review!!!!!!  
  
Mercy: hey fluffy-chan!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Its Lord Sesshomaru to you woman!!!!  
  
Mercy: Oh ur so funny!!! I guees you don't care that next time Kagome steps into the bathroom at the wrong time?  
  
Kagome yells out: I won't mind one bit!!!!  
  
Please review and inpromise to update after at least 5 to 10 reviews or somewere around there!!!!  
  
mercy 


	2. look at it this way

I do not own INUYASHA!!!!!  
  
Thank you for ur reviews!!!!  
  
Worst things could happen!!! Chapter 2: Look at it this way  
  
A week after the semester had started things at the Higurashi/Fuji residence was not quite the greatest.  
  
Kagome sighed as she got up from the dining room table without glancing at her textbook. 'Argh!!! That jerk! I had to wait 2 hours before I could get in the apartment because he had to leave his keys in the foyer while mine were in the kitchen. I was dumping out garbage and next thing I know I come to a locked apartment door!!!!'  
  
Pulling open the fridge harshly Kagome looked at what was to eat.  
  
Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen hearing rustlings and saw 'MS. CHEERFULNESS,' getting food.  
  
Smirking he said, "I would suggest you go out shopping tomorrow do to the food being almost gone and with your eating habit you may need new clothes."  
  
Kagome slowly turned around and yelled, "You jerk!!!!"  
  
Picking up a carton of milk Kagome hit him square in the face. Smiling at her accomplishment she turned back around humming as she turned the stereo on, really REALLY HIGH!  
  
Sesshomaru cursed Kagome silently walking into the bathroom without, 'WITHOUT' kagome noticing.  
  
After reading her textbook Kagome slipped on her robe and walked to the bathroom. Kagome put on her facial mask. (AN: SHE CAN"T SEE LOL HINT HINT!!!)  
  
Opening the bathroom door she didn't notice the steam coming from the shower and the occupant in the shower didn't notice her.  
  
(AN:// hohohoohohohoh suspense!!!!)  
  
should I countinue???  
  
.... ...  
  
...... ....  
  
...  
  
.  
  
maybe I will..... .......... .......... ......... ........  
  
You want me to stop okay!  
  
......... .....  
  
......  
  
Yeah right lol!!!  
  
Anyway stepping out of her robe kagome slid the shower door pen stepping in.  
  
Sesshomaru felt something behind him, but didn't know what it was.  
  
He turned around and glared while turning beat red at seeing kaogme in the shower with him.  
  
"What are you doing in here???""  
  
Kagome jumped in surprise opening her eyes to see a well-built chest.  
  
(AN: don't you wish you were her?)  
  
Kagome gulped looking up to see a very pissed Sesshomaru.  
  
Not realizing it she held back a scream until yelling, "PERVERT!!!"  
  
Covering his ears he turned away from kagome as she calmed down.  
  
Kagome jumped out of the shower grabbing her robe and hit the flush on the toilet.  
  
Sesshomaru yelled out in surprise upon feeling the cold water.  
  
Kagome smiled and yelled, "Serves you right FLUFFY-CHAN!!!"  
  
Sesshomaru growled and stormed out of the shower after kagome.  
  
Kagome gasped as her bedroom door slammed open to reveal a very very wet Sesshomaru. Not realizing her blow dryer was plugged in he tripped over it landing on top of Kagome on her bed.  
  
Kagome stunned at the turn of events didn't look up at him do to embarrassment.  
  
Sesshomaru groaned at the softness of under him, but realized it was Kagome who was under him. Looking down seeing kagome with her yes shut he felt the strangest urge to kiss her soft inviting lips set in a pout.  
  
He descended his lips a upon hers in very chaste kiss and ran out of the room with god like speed.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and thought, 'oh god he just kissed me!'  
  
Kaogme felt her lips where his previously rested and smiled goofily getting up to get dressed for bed.  
  
Sesshomaru slammed his door closed and proceed to knock his head on the door. 'what in gods name was I thinking?'  
  
The two opposites went to bed with unsure thoughts of each other as they drifted into the fantasy filled dreams of one another.  
  
Ahahhahaa I'm, evil  
  
Lol please review and I will give u another chapter.  
  
I would like to thank:  
  
????????????  
  
DragonHeart   
  
Clow Angel  
  
LyCheE  
  
Ponchita  
  
Heavan Star  
  
Redfire227  
  
Krystalrose15  
  
Ginagurl1234  
  
Mel & katana3000  
  
Well thanks again plz review!!! Mercy~ 


	3. Are you sure?

I do not own inuyasha!!!  
  
Worst Things could Happen  
  
Chapter 3: Are you sure?  
  
Ever since the incident the night before kaogme and Sesshomaru avoided each other like the plague. Both wonder what the other thought/  
  
Sesshomaru cursed himself for kissing her and asked himself, 'did she like it?'  
  
Kagome's thoughts were, 'oh god how can I face him do I like him?'  
  
Walking down the hall neither noticed the other walking straight into them.  
  
(AN: this unnoticed thong seems to happen a lot lol!!!)  
  
Kagome felt something knock her down , but she never met the floor of the hall..  
  
Sesshomaru looked at the woman in his arms and thought, 'oh god think I am falling.'  
  
(AN: to add some suspense I might add in sango and miroku to spicen things up maybe inuyasha or kikyou who knows!!!!)  
  
Looking up kagome's gazed was entrapped with his golden stare. Swallowing she didn't notice his head move closer and that her lifted up to meet his awaiting lips.  
  
Sesshomaru finally muttered, "What the hell!"  
  
Capturing her lips he savored the sweet taste of her as she moaned and deepened the never ending kiss.  
  
Kagome thought, 'I think I am falling for him.'  
  
Sesshomaru opened his eyes to stare into kaogme's as they kissed.  
  
Slightly nervous he pulled away form a protesting Kaogm.  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and asked, "sesshomaru I think I want that again."  
  
Sesshomaru groaned and backed kagome up to the wall kissing her once again.  
  
(AN: a lot of KISSING!!!!)  
  
The two after awhile finally out of breathe broke apart staring at one another. Panting Sesshomaru said huskily, "Say that again and it will not end here."  
  
Kagome smiled into his shirt and looked up at him asking, "So what does this mean?"  
  
Feeling really unsure Sesshomaru pulled away placing his emotionless mask back on. Kagome seeing this glared at him and turned away.  
  
Sesshomaru called out, "kagome I am not a child's fantasy find some one else to fool around with."  
  
Kagome turned on her heel to face him and said tightly, "I do not fool around!"  
  
Sesshomaru smirked and asked, "Really?"  
  
"Yes really!"  
  
Huffing kagome pushed by him and thought, 'jackass don't play with me.'  
  
Sesshomaru just muttered, "women!"  
  
~~~~~~dream~~~~~~  
  
Kagome moaned in pleasure as the mystery man kissed her until she was in ecstasy.  
  
Silver hair glided over her shoulder as she called out, "Sesshomaru!"  
  
~~~end~~~  
  
Sesshomaru fell into a fitful slumber as he recounted the days events.  
  
```````dream```````  
  
Feeling the softness under him he groaned in pure heaven. Looking down at the mystery woman's face he saw to violet orbs starring back at him.  
  
The woman looped her arms around his neck bringing him don to kiss her as this happened he called out,  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
``````end``````  
  
The two roommates woke up at the same time breaking them out of their splendid dreams. Sweat coursed down their skin as each thought of the other.  
  
Okay all done  
  
I have been good I have been updating since Sunday!!!! Hahahahhaa  
  
Oh yeah Fluffy-chan?  
  
Sesshomaru: yea?  
  
You will be nice to kagome eventually!!!  
  
Kagome: hahhaha fluffy-chan in our scences :::::wink::::wink::::wink:::: you have to be real good!  
  
Okay thanks for that kagome!!!! Al ittle too much info but that's okay!!!  
  
PLEASE!!!!! REVIEW I BEG OF U LOL!!!!  
  
I AM EVIL AND IF YOU REVIEW IT WILL BE GOOD!!!  
  
Thanks mercy~ 


	4. Dreams are possible

I am really sorry about not updating I have been thinking about things and I got this one review that inspired me the quoting, "on the verge of fucking having fantasies."  
  
Worst things could happen:  
  
Chapter 4: Dreams are possible  
  
Kagome climbed out of bed very slowly after waking up from the most hottest dream she has ever had. Muttering to herself she said, "Just seduce if you want that's what I'll do."  
  
Sesshomaru paced in his room and thought, 'kami I want her a lot!'  
  
The two roommates both left their own rooms and walked into the hall only to be facing each other.  
  
Kagome thought, 'what the hell here goes!'  
  
Kagome walked enticingly up to Sesshomaru who gulped deeply. The temperature in the apartment increased and it became like a hot room.  
  
Sesshomaru seeing kagome entice him decided to do the same. When theyw ere merely inches apart kagome said, "I hope I'm not dreaming because I want you inside me."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and replied huskily, "I just hope we have enough energy to last the whole night."  
  
As they finished the distance between them closed as their awaiting lips met in anticipation to greet one another's tongues.  
  
Energy crackled around them as Sesshomaru lifted Kagome against him and backed her into the wall. As time passed they slowly entered his room and began to make love. (hot steamy sex wink:::::::wink)  
  
Sesshomaru removed each article of clothing from her as if she were a delicate treasure. As his hands traveled her body she responded with equal fire. Kagome tangled her arms around his neck as he kissed his way down her neck. Her hands drifted down to remove his clothing as well.  
  
As each moment increased their raging fire increased with equal passion. Sesshomaru cherished her as she cherished him. Each moan was met with a groan from her lover.  
  
Sesshomaru lifted up and positioned himself between her awaiting legs. He slowly penetrated her entrance in one deep thrust.  
  
........... ............. ............. ............. ................ ................. .................. .................. ..................  
  
.................... .................. .................. .................. ................... ................... ..................... should I be evil hm.mmmmmmm  
  
...................................................................... .............................. ............................ .........................  
  
................  
  
I think I will be just keep ........ ...... ..... ..... ..... ...... ..... ...... ...... ...... ...... ....  
  
scrolling for my .......  
  
............ .......... ....... ...... .... .... ... .. .... . ..  
  
. . answer  
  
it  
  
is  
  
yes  
  
I  
  
Will  
  
Continue  
  
So  
  
People  
  
Will Not  
  
Hurt  
  
Me .............................. ......... ....... ........ ....... ....... .....  
  
Kagome awoke with a jolted from the dream. (I AM TRULY EVIL()  
  
Sweating to death she pushed the sheet off and looked at the alarm to realize she wasn't in her room. Looking down she notice to things she was naked and Sesshomaru was asleep next to her.  
  
Kagome panicked and murmured, "I slept with fluffy."  
  
She let it sink in and then laid back down and almost fell into a deep sleep as Sesshomaru awoke and pulled her to him kissing her longingly and she responded.  
  
Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at Kaogme. He asked, "How did you sleep beautiful?"  
  
Kagome blushed and answered, "Great!"  
  
Gazing into one another's eyes hey could break contact but they once again showed each other the true meaning of passion.  
  
Okay please review I am really evil but I will update after um. 10 reviews at least!!!  
  
Mercy~ 


End file.
